Episode 7124 (6th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Andy sleeps on the sofa besides his wedding album. Laurel continues to feel useless as she keeps thinking about her hidden bottle of vodka. Leyla is concerned about Alicia when she hears what happened in the pub. Ashley feels sorry for Laurel as she continues job hunting. David is worried when Leyla passes on the news about what happened at the pub and tells him he needs to keep a closer eye on Alicia. Debbie and Victoria confront him over his behaviour but Victoria accidentally spills beer over the album and Andy throws them out. Bernice tells Ashley about her make-up party business and he suggests that Laurel could help out hosting the events. Kerry kicks Tracy out as she finds her and Dan sharing a Pot Noodle together. Victoria is concerned to hear Andy ordering whisky in the pub. Bernice sees the state Andy is in and invites him back to hers. Finn and Darren continue to flirt at the hospital. Pearl gets in deeper with her gambling. Andy tries to kiss Bernice but she pushes him away. Drunk, Andy persists resulting in Bernice slapping him. He leaves embarrassed, while Bernice is left feeling shaken. Alicia covers to David when asks her about the bloke in the pub, explaining it was nothing. Soon Alicia is flirty with him and he is concerned, though eventually reciprocates. Andy is undeterred and sets his sights on Tracy as he notices her being thrown out of Dale Head. Alicia is unable to continue as David suggests they go upstairs. Laurel takes pride in showing off her sales pitch to Marlon but is upset when he falls asleep. Andy invites Tracy back to Home Farm and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson Guest cast *Darren Thompson - Danny Horn Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Café Main Street *Farrers Barn *Vets Surgery - Reception *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - The Dales Wing Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A drunken Andy sets his sights on Bernice; Ashley recommends Laurel for a job to lift her mood; Alicia tries to hide her worries from David; and Pearl's gambling spirals out of control. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,460,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes